icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guppy Gibson
) |Row 2 title = Likes |Row 2 info = Gibby Gibson, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, French Fries |Row 3 title = Family |Row 3 info = Gibby Gibson (brother), Charlotte Gibson (mother), Mr. Gibson (father), Grandad Gibson (paternal grandfather), Sabrina (cousin) |Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = iPsycho |Row 5 title = Latest Appearance |Row 5 info = iGoodbye |Row 6 title = Portrayed by |Row 6 info = Ethan Munck |Row 7 title = Dislikes |Row 7 info = Nora Dershlit }} "Guppy" Gibson is Gibby's little brother. His first appearance was in iPsycho (although he first makes a cameo in the credits of iSpeed Date as a 5-year old Gibby who likes cheese). Guppy's character is portrayed by the younger brother of Noah Munck in real life, Ethan Munck. Guppy seems to have similar tendencies to his brother; he frequently takes his shirt off and occasionally gets confused. Throughout the episode iPsycho, his main line that he would sat to Gibby was "Happy birthday!" (after Carly, Freddie, and Sam sent an SOS message under the guise of being a "happy birthday" message), even though it actually was not his birthday. This became his "catchphrase" in later episodes. When Nora Dershlit fights Gibby, Guppy cheers him on and soon helps the iCarly trio escape from Nora's basement by unlocking the door for them. Guppy looks up to his older brother and sees him as a role model, making Guppy look up to him. He often likes to do exactly what Gibby does, such as when Gibby comes out of the tent and stretches, Guppy follows behind also stretching. He made a brief cameo in iSell Penny-Tees when he eats a handful of spaghetti that Sam blew her nose into. Guppy also makes an appearance in iDo where Gibby rides a bike, Guppy sitting in a wagon attached. When Gibby sees a five dollar bill, Guppy stares at him. He keeps repeating "Happy Birthday" to him, tempting Gibby to ask him if it was his catchphrase. In another point in the episode, he takes a strong interest in a girl that is passing by. It is hinted that Guppy may have a small crush on Sam. On the iCarly website in a video called "An iNterview with Guppy: Making Sandwiches" Sam asks Guppy who he would want to marry. He then replied with singing to her "You, you, you, my love." On another video called "Interview with Guppy: Colorful Candy" Sam asks him three things he thinks is beautiful. He answered with, "Um, Sam, and flowers, and strawberries, and fruits." Guppy's older brother Gibby also had a crush on Sam for a short while. He has a cell phone as proved in iDo when he took a picture of a young girl walking by and when he calls his mom. Guppy returns in iStart a Fanwar, and he is in the scene where he is in their car while Gibby and his grandfather were trying to order soup. He kept saying things such as "French Fries!", "My shorts are too tight!", and "I'm hearing the voices!". He also sang old campfire songs, which annoyed Gibby. Guppy often appears on iCarly.com, doing random things. Once he ate Spencer's hair. He often laughs at Gibby's misfortune, such as the time in iDo when he didn't get the money from the tree. He also appears in the credits of iSam's Mom, sitting with Spencer and eating spaghetti. Trivia *Guppy has his own phone as shown in iDo. *It was said that he had eaten Spencer's hair after he had cut it in iGot a Hot Room (but this is probably not true because eating hair is a choking hazard and hair is indigestible). *"Guppy" may be a nickname like "Gibby" is. *Guppy will most likely appear as a main character in Dan Schneider's new show, "Gibby". But this can also be assumed unlikely because his portrayer, Ethan Munck, is not a real actor and is only 8 years old. Quotes Family *Charlotte Gibson (mother) *Mr. Gibson *Orenthal Cornelius Gibson (brother) *Sabrina (cousin) *Grandfather Gibson (paternal grandfather) *Grandmother Gibson (paternal grandmother) Photo Gallery GuppyHappyBday.png GUBBEH.jpg|Guppy with fans. Icarly-goes-ipsycho-08.jpg|"Happy birthday!" 64352_1419584519.jpg|Guppy truly takes after his big brother 68339_1965597830.jpg Images (43).jpg 73846 1722244456.jpg MiniGuppy.jpg AYXWef_CAAIj29e.jpg Gippy.jpg|link=http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gippy.jpg Gibson, Guppy Gibson, Guppy Gibson, Guppy Gibson, Guppy Gibson, Guppy Gibson, Guppy